


The Interrogation - A Darkgingerpilot RP

by JustARedRose, lengfeiLee, Trashgriffin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Slavery, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blackmailing, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARedRose/pseuds/JustARedRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashgriffin/pseuds/Trashgriffin
Summary: The Interrogation – A Darkgingerpilot RPA roleplay by JustARedRose, lengfeiLee and TrashgriffinJoin the Kylux Roleplaying Madness Server on Discord: https://discord.gg/Ycz53yE (WARNING: NSFW and 18+, group rules apply.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 61





	The Interrogation - A Darkgingerpilot RP

"Ren?!", Hux yelled, pounding at the airlock, where Kylo had disappeared with the hostage mere seconds before. "What's the meaning of this?! I demand an answer!"

"I'm not a subordinate of you." Said the knight, "Don' t stand in my way, I need to interrogate the pilot. The Supreme Leader will not be happy to know you are obstructing me."

Poe said nothing, dizzy from fear. He wondered what it was all about. Why should the two men fight over this? Shouldn't they both be happy that he was going to be interrogated? He didn't move, trying not to be notice d.

"The Supreme Leader won't be happy either if you just go ahead without any kind of a plan! You can see yourself that he can take a hard beating without squealing. We've got to proceed with care!!!", Hux shouted, entering the room with heavy footsteps.

Kylo didn't want to admit that Hux was right. He could‘ve read the rebel's mind using the Force, but it would‘ve been too risky. You can't get any information from a mad man. "Then what's your suggestion, General? I'm listening."

Poe tried to breathe, in and out, slowly, as if he wasn't there at all.

Hux straightened the neck of his coat in a swift move, his face expressing his loathe against the knight. "It's sticks and carrots, Ren. If you had any military training, you would know better than to beat a valuable source of information to death before even getting the speck of an answer."

"Need I remind you I'm the leader of the Knights of Ren and well qualified to talk 'military'?", Ren walked over to Poe and touched his dirty face gently. "I know strategy better than you, General"

The pilot tensed even more, if it was possible. These two men hated each other and he was in the middle. Kylo approached him and he resisted the urge to take a step back. Not that they would let him. The man touched him and he failed not to gasp. Why wasn't he hurting him?

After contemplating the scene for a few seconds, Hux's features softened, a sly smirk covering his lips. "Oh, do you?", he sneered at Ren, approaching the gasping pilot from his left. "Well, our all-star pilot? Shall we give him the chance to prove his insolent claims?", he breathed into Poe's ear, grabbing his chin between three fingers.

"Insolent?", a weird laugh came out of the voice changer, "Rumors say you are a virgin." Ren's helmet was so close to Poe's cheek. "Your last chance, pilot. Tell me where you hid the map, or you'll regret it."

Poe could have laughed seeing the scene unfurling and hearing the two men competing and putting each other down, if not for the fact that he really didnt want to go down that path... He didn't reply to Hux, trying to avoid his eyes. The man was much too close. He did wonder if he was a virgin, but didn't want to think of it... "I... don't know…", he confided, because he had to give an answer. "I have never seen this map", he wasn‘t confident that it would work. The closeness distracted him.

"Hm.", Hux chuckled mischievously, turning sparking green eyes towards Ren's helmet. "Looks like our little precious is not intimidated by your faceless appearance", he proceeded to give Poe's ear a big, wet lick, his eyes burning with lust.

After a gas releasing sound, the knight threw his helmet to the ground carelessly. His lips then touched Poe's other ear mirroring Hux's movement of licking it. "You are wearing too much." The uniform of the Rebel pilot was torn apart all by its own suddenly.

_ Fuck. Fuck. What's going on? _ Poe wondered, feeling horrified and to his dismay, troubled. It could never be true. The General of the First Order was licking him. Precious, he said. The man was so cold, except when it was about war or hatred,  that  he would have considered him abov e anything  sexual . Yet... His gaze burned him when he tentatively looked. Things could only get worse from there, and his eyes darted towards Kylo as the helmet was removed. He‘ d had no time for more, or to admire the man's beauty, before he 'attacked'.

"Let's tie our precious up, shall we?", Hux exclaimed, pushing Poe backwards into the interrogation chair. The cuffs automatically locked around the young pilot's wrists and ankles with a hissing sound. Hux took off his right glove, pressing his hand onto Poe's bare-stripped chest, where only little rags of his uniform hung helplessly. He took a step even closer to the pilot, parting his legs to allow Poe's between them.

"Have you ever done this before?", Kylo played with one of Poe's nipples. "I bet you did. You filthy rebel scum hiding in a unknown zone of the galaxy, let ting all those bounty hunters fuck your holes.  I bet it got  you enough credits to buy you rself a new X- W ing from smugglers."

Poe did try to resist but he was taken by surprise. He found himself sitting down and unable to move. He refused to beg. It was horrible to be  restrained  like this, yet he felt a strange heat spreading. He decided it was embarrassment at his attire. The two others were impeccable, though he avoided staring at either, he couldn't help glances. "NO", he said, both protesting and denying  that  he ever did anything such. He didn't even like men, he told himself. He tried to ground himself and not react. "I would never...!" Where they calling him a prostitute?

"Shhhh." Hux laid two quieting fingers to Poe's engorged lips, his gaze scanning every tremble, every small contraction of muscles in Poe's body. He savoured the sight of the aphrodisiac mix of fear and lust rising in his victim's body as he lowered his hip onto the pilot's. "I know you'd love to hit me right now, don't you? You think my only thrill is violence? Well, you're in for a lesson, sweetheart…" Then, he leaned over to Poe's ear again. "Those Mandalorians didn't break you? Soon you will be broken."

"Since you don't want to give us the information we need, I suggest you put your mouth to another use." Kylo loosened his belt. His cock was hot compared to the low temperature inside the Finalizer when it touched Poe's cheek. "Dare to bite it and I'll let you suffer a pain like you never imagined."

Poe tried so hard not to show his fear and anguish. It was impossible. The pet names contrasted with the threats. The man's warmth contrasted nicely - no, he didn't want that - with the cold atmosphere of the ship. He would not break, and enjoying this would be breaking. He looked toward Kylo, unbelieving, his eyes fixated on what was happening under his belt. He froze, not moving. He wouldn't dare biting, but he wouldn't do...this.

Hux bit his lower lip in anticipation, a gloved and a naked hand caressing Poe's literally steaming hot body from his collarbones to his belly button. The man was certainly well-built, his dark skin nicely draped over beautifully toned musculature. The bulk underneath the pilot's ragged pants could not be hidden anymore, perking up to the point where it rubbed against Hux's own pelvic bulge. The General swiftly grabbed for his pocket knife, cutting open the remains of the white-and-orange uniform, mercilessly exposing Poe's massive erection to the cold air of the Star Destroyer.

"Seems like our guest enjoys our hospitality", Ren smirked and flicked Poe's cock. "Open your mouth, or I'll use another way to force you to open it." He held up a ring gag to Poe's face.

Poe sighed despite his best attempt. He wished he could cross his leg s so they wouldn't see... Maybe he just needed the touch, that he was responding  this way . He could feel the men's admiration, though very much limited to his beauty. They hated him, he assumed. He couldn't ignore Hux's presence any longer when he produced a knife and he sillily tried to recoil. The man didn't hurt him, or at least, just hurt his pride. He hissed as Ren made contact with his dick. The gag frightened him - even less control, even fewer option s \- so he resorted to what he hated: plea d ing. "No, please", he tried.

Hux couldn't help but chuckle, looking up to Ren's undeniably handsome countenance. "Almost looks as if you finally understood the basics of extraction, Ren", he casually said, gripping Poe's cock tight in his gloved hand, digging his naked fingers into the hostage's thigh, making the pilot flinch. The sheer arousal of seeing Ren's tactics of harassment made his loins feel tight. Suddenly he wondered why they had never decided to take their mutual disfavour out in some angry, aggressive venting sex. He knew well of the looks that Kylo gave him from underneath the safety of his helmet, when he thought that the General wouldn't notice. The urging desire inside caused him to work Poe even more intensely, gripping his thigh tight and moving his other hand downwards to the man's anus.

"I know far beyond the basics, my dear General", Kylo Ren felt the changes in the atmosphere. Hux had been attractive to him ever since he first laid eyes on that bright ginger hair. Never before a force null had treated him as scornfully as Hux. He wanted to destroy his arrogance, but admire it at the same time. The uneven feeling tortured him inside. For now... Kylo leaned his body toward the General. He kissed the cold lips which always spoke sharp words. For now, nothing about it mattered. Kylo Ren deepened the kiss, and thrust two fingers inside the pilot's mouth to block his begging.

Poe's hips pistoned up, almost the only move he could allow himself in such a situation. He hated it. He hated them. He hated him. His other hand hurt him and he craved the sensation. He tried to close his legs to pitifully hide the erection, but it was useless. He hoped at least that the man wouldn't touch him... In that place. Their jousting made him even harder for some reason, the two men competing but also flirting in the way they knew. His eyes widened in shock when Kylo actually kissed Hux. Didn't they hate each other? Poe almost gagged on the fingers, but he also whined.

Hux welcomed Kylo's lips onto his own, greeting him with his tongue, exhaling loudly. Burning shocks of desire waved through his body, crashing down on every nerve ending. He had Kylo right where he wanted him. Ironically, he knew he would have to thank the pilot for enabling this situation to unfold. Kylo's brute force and rough mental energy were captivating, causing Armitage to plummet into boundless longing each time the young knight threw an insult at him... He would repay Poe the favour, whether he'd like it or not. It was the first kiss he and the knight ever shared; it was vibrant, energetic and oh so wanting. Hux could not hide his own arousal any longer, biting down on Ren's lip playfully, moaning, while two of his gloved fingers entered the pilot's sphincters without thinking. His pants were becoming way too tight at this point.

Kylo tasted blood in their sharing kiss. Surprisingly, he wasn't infuriated by this aggressive gesture. It was kind of erotic. "Don't forget our guest, darling." He kissed Hux's jaw before they separated from each other. "We‘ll have our time… Later, after this." Kylo opened Poe's mouth using his two fingers. Even before the pilot realized what happened, a steel ring was already stuck inside his mouth to keep it open. "Now you will put your mouth into the right use." Kylo flicked his cock against the pilot's tongue. He felt satisfied by the tearing eyes of his enemy.

Poe couldn't help feeling hot watching the men kiss. He hated it yet it made him twitch in Hux's hand. He hissed at being penetrated, taken like a woman he couldn't help but think, though this had to be nothing compared to… He almost forgot who he was watching, until he was gagged. He didn't want to be still hard despite all this. He tried to close his mouth, sillily. It failed. He looked up to the men, trying not to cry as a cock entered his mouth.

Watching Ren forcing himself on the pilot's mouth delightfully, Armitage slowly retreated his fingers from Poe's twitching sphincters, savouring every contraction. It was almost as if his ass was eager to keep him inside. But Hux needed both hands to undo his own pants, standing up, leaving red pressure marks on the hostage's thigh. There he stood, legs like an antelope, black panties hugging his tight ass. His cock's pink head peered out of the top of the fabric that otherwise covered a well-built, albeit lean male body. He rubbed his gloveless hand across his bump and returned to take a seat in Poe's lap. His sharp gaze indulged itself in the tearing eyes of the beautiful pilot while he slowly lowered his lips towards the throbbing, tan-skinned cock.

Kylo couldn't help but moan when his cock was covered by Poe's moist and warm mouth. He slowly thrust the monster into the pilot's tight throat. The Resistance hero choked and gagged with tears leaking from the corner of his eye. "Relax your throat", the dark Force user ordered. He gently slaped Poe's cheek twice. More saliva came out, lubing the way for Kylo's cock.

Poe hated the tears blurring his sight. He felt humiliated yet the worst was that he contracted around Hux's fingers, heat spreading. He could have come if not a prisoner to these horrible people. He was thankful for that cock in his mouth so they wouldn't hear the moans. Kylo obviously enjoyed him and Hux looked like he did too. And both excited him against his best judg e ment. He gagged trying to swallow his saliva. The slaps made him tense, but they remained slight. What exactly was the general doing?!

Hux licked his lips, then gently touched Poe's cockhead with his tongue tip. A small dab of precum dissolved in his saliva, with a strong but sweet taste. "Yes, precious. Cry for us now", the General huffed, grabbing the engorged member firmly in his gloveless hand, his mouth wrapping around the reluctant erection. He began sucking the delicate head, dragging his soft lips across the curves, dancing around the pilot's gloriously hard humiliation with his tongue. A virgin, eh? Hux kept his calm. Kylo would see soon enough what his General was capable of. Virgin or not.

Kylo was shocked by what he saw. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the youngest General of the First Order giving blowjobs. His thin lips shining under the dim light, lathered with saliva and precum made them so kissable. The knight felt more excited. He thrust aggressively into the warm throat imagining he was fucking Hux's mouth instead of Poe's. "Pick up your pace, my dearest General. Open his tight ass so he can accommodate my bigger one."

Poe exclaimed something like fuck, if it could be understood with the gag. It was crazy. Hux was... Sucking him. And from what he could feel he knew what he was doing. He cursed the thought of it and his hips for searching closer. His eyes darted at the general and only Kylo prevented him from getting a better view. He didn't want to cry but he did, a tear rolling down... The General‘s mouth felt sinfully warm and soft. At the same time he tried to accommodate the cock. He found himself madly wishing for a kiss.

"Careful, Ren... Don't forget that this is an interrogation. Let him earn it...", Hux replied to Kylo, smirking at him with his shimmering, wet lips, seeing the eager burning in Ren's eyes to stuff Poe's ass with his massive cock. But there seemed to be more to Ren's cravings than the lust to dominate the Resistance hero like a little bitch, forcing all the information out of him by sweet sexual torture. Certainly, they never had cooperated so perfectly in anything until this moment. Neither had they ever even dared thinking of sharing a prized posession with one another, angry rivals that they were. Have our time later… Armitage could not wait to find out what it meant. That kiss still made him sweat, his own cock perking up at the thought of Kylo's muscular, scar-ridden body, shimmering in the steam. He wished that Ren would finally follow suit and take his own pants off as well. Or rip Hux's remaining clothes off him. No matter what would follow now, he wanted it all. Knowingly seducing Kylo with his skills, he went on, down on Poe, deep-throating the squirming pilot's impossibly swollen cock.

"My bad, darling. You're right", Kylo took his cock out of the wet hole. "Let's hear what our pet wants to tell us, then." Kylo untightened the ring gag. He knew Hux was occupied so he would play the good cop right now. "Are you willing to cooperate with us? Tell us what we want, then you'll get what you want." He gave the pilot a quick kiss on his messy jaw, not less, not more.

_ Interrogation, my ass, _ he thought.  _ They are using me to get off. Or to tease each other. OH Force. _ Maybe if he just ignored them, and let it happen... But the mouth on his cock was suckling and stimulating so sweetly he was leaking.  _ I cant believe  _ _ it... _ He was relieved when Kylo removed his dick, though the word darling bothered him. It was so out of character, so human. He shivered at the kiss and nodded, just to be rid of the gag, but not cooperating.

Hux moaned loudly as the large cock stabbed deep down into his throat, sending sparks of heat through his body. He loved this. He was eager to prove to Kylo that he was no rook, that he knew well how to make a man squeal. His right, gloveless hand started moving up and down Poe's shaft, wandering over thick, pulsating veins, mixing with his saliva, lubing itself up.

Kylo‘s hand lazily wandered down his own erection, enjoying his beautiful General breaking another hot guy. He grabbed a bottle of lube using the Force and passed it over to Hux. "Be careful, General. As you said, this is a torture. We don't want to finish him so soon, right?"

Poe couldn't help moaning too, hearing Hux enjoy this so much. The man was still somehow in control of him, despite the subservient sucking position. He felt himself twitch. His dick jumped at the sound. He could have been so close if they only were not who they were. His eyes wandered to Kylo who was jerking off to the view. He felt oddly flattered, then hated it. He eyed the lube reluctantly. This was going to hurt... if only his pride.

Hux raised an eyebrow towards the wanking Ren, catching the bottle of lube with his gloved hand. The look in his eyes changed, the green in them going wild like troubled waters. He was overwhelmed by the flawless teamwork of Ren with him. And the sight of his massive, truly monstrous cock already made him drip. Standing up and briefly granting some air to the breaking pilot, he pushed a button on the chair where their hostage lay, causing Poe's legs to be spread apart. Then, he aligned himself between them, sensually pulling down his panties, fully revealing his throbbing length. Leaning on Poe's thighs with his hands, he grinned at him mischievously. "Still a tough one. Well, I'm not disappointed, me dearie. After all, you are praised wide and long for your resiliance, your bravery and your loyalty. But don't worry. The First Order has got you in good hands..."  H e slowly lubed himself up, enjoying the frightened looks that the brave man gave him. He took a step even closer, their dicks slapping against each other,  bending over,  their noses and lips touching. Armitage invaded Poe's mouth, tasting Kylo inside. He swiftly grabbed both their dicks into his hand and started frotting them painfully slowly while passionately and wetly kissing Poe. The way he leaned over Poe allowed Kylo to see his anus opening up between his beautiful butt cheeks, tidily groomed balls slowly swinging beneath.

Kylo felt his own throat tight and dry. He had never run out of bedmates, here or back at the New Republic, but none of his past partners could compare to the two powerful but teasing men in front of him. He breathed heavily and moved his hand away from his cock or else he might have come right then. Kylo knew Hux was showing off to prove he was not a virgin. The idea that he could not be the man taking the General's virginity made him jealous. Simultaneously, it was erotic. If Hux was an experienced lover, then a perfect show was just around the corner. He couldn't wait to see the most talented resistance pilot shivering under Hux's body.

Poe's glance switched from one cock to another. When Hux approached, he recoiled, but the hand on his cock felt much too good, as did the compliments, weird as it was. He looked down to Hux's cock, though sometimes he peered up at his sexy face, willing himself to be steely, untempted. He whined when their faces and their dicks touched, much too intimately. He reciprocated the kiss without thinking, humping into Hux's hand. It was warm and delicious, stimulating his most intimate place. His mouth opened to him, and their tongues dueled each other as he thrust.

The pilot was breaking. Hux sadistically enjoyed how the always so headstrong Resistance hero gave in to his intimate approach. So needy. It wouldn't take long until they would have him screaming and pleading for more, his body willing, his mind weakened. The welcome that Poe's mouth gave to his tongue was exhilarating, his breath so unbelievably hot, his stubbled chin producing glorious burns on Hux's face. They were moaning together, the General caressing Poe's temples with one hand while supporting the hostage's thrusts against his own cock with his lube-ridden hand. Damn it. This was too good. The pilot was so unbelievably eager that Hux had to loosen his grip a little to ease the delicious friction of Poe's cockhead against his. So close. What was Kylo waiting for? The timing was perfect, Poe was helplessly squirming under their seduction. It was time for the ultimate edging bait. He wanted Kylo to fuck him hard, leaving Poe desperate to receive penetration for his own. _C_ _ome on,_ _F_ _orce wielder. I know you can read my thoughts._

The screaming thoughts almost made Kylo's knees weak. He looked into the ginger's jade eyes astonishedly. The other man gave him a implying wink. _This c_ _an‘t_ _be possible! I must_ _be_ _in a dream_ , Thought Kylo. But ostensibly he said: "How sweet you are! As you wish, General." Kylo used a flithy smile to belie his nervosity. He caressed the pilot's chest one last time, then moved on to Hux. He hugged the General from behind, kissing his neck as he undressed him from his military uniform slowly. After Hux was as naked as he was born, Kylo squeezed his ass, using his cockhead to tease the rim of the lovely hole.

The pilot followed the interaction without understanding. "Fuck", he bit off when Kylo touched Hux, his hands all over the General's still dressed torso. The kiss made Poe shudder. But when Kylo touched Hux's butt his eyes grew huge in surprise and impatience. He couldn't help but enjoy. The kiss between Hux and himself had been hot, almost tender yet also hateful, and he never lost his hardon.

Exhaling loudly in deep lust, but also nervosity, Hux leaned over a bit more, his bare skin touching Poe's sweat-ridden chest. His hard nipples tickled over the pilot's pectorals. The air was vibrating intensely. Then, Hux let the whole weight of his torso rest on Poe, burying his face in the hostage's neck, licking at it. One of his hands wandered back to his butt, lifting a cheek up to allow Kylo the full, glorious sight of his hole. His other hand dug fingers into Poe's muscular biceps. Hux was so ready, so fucking ready to welcome Kylo inside of him. His cock drug a strain of precum across Poe's bare abs.

"Get ready, my starkiller. Here comes what you desired." The Knight lubed himself up and pressed Hux against the pilot's tan body. His cock just penetrated for an inch when it was squeezed tightly and held back. An unbelievable idea sparked inside Kylo's mind. "Wait... Are you a virgin?! I mean, is the rumor true?" Kylo knew he sounded stupid, but he didn't care in that moment. All he cared about was that Hux's abnormally tight ass around his cock almost made him feel hurt. He stopped himself, waiting for an answer while cupping one of his hands over Hux's to unconsciously comfort his new lover.

Poe was glad he was tied up or he might have reached out to touch the beautiful soldier. The contact seared. He whined at the disturbing tenderness as Hux gently rocked against him. The word starkiller reminded him of who exactly was there and his nerves made him chuckle as he discovered that the General was indeed a virgin. Like a pretty girl, he thought crazily. His mind was disturbed. Ironically it got him harder.

The unbearable tension rising in his chest suddenly mixed with the warm tingling of tenderness as he heard the mighty knight call him "his starkiller". His heart almost stopped for a second, hearing those words coming from Kylo's soft, lush lips. He could still feel every touch of them, warm on his skin. Then, he felt the head going in. "A-aaahhhhhh!", he helplessly exclaimed at the burning heat spreading through his soft tissue. He gazed at Poe with starry eyes, heaving a light chuckle, then addressing Ren, whose impossibly warm hand felt so soothing on his shivering knuckles. His vision was blurring a little, voice raspy and breath quickened. "You like that... My nightsteed?", he huffed, sweat running down his forehead, sticking small strands of hair together, a knowing smile resting on his lips. This was the way that he had wanted Kylo and Poe to find out about his virginity. And there was no one else in the whole of the galaxy who he would have granted this honor. The whining Resistance hero before him... Well, he would be next. "Go on, Ren... Break me."

The feeling of excitement spread throughout the knight's body. He was the one, Hux's first man, no one would take this title from him. _MINE, MINE, MINE,_ a voice screamed inside Kylo's brain. He lost all his patience and mind. In one sharp thrust, the monstrous erection entered Hux's body. He heard Hux crying like a man being stabbed by a knife from inside. He cooed him with nonsense, holding his slim waist tightly from behind.

Poe, without thinking, felt the desire to comfort the General, who was obviously being split apart by Kylo's cock. „Shhhh“, he whispered, appeasing. He was leaking a lot by now. He smiled back to the General, though he wished he did not do so. Hux was so light on his lap, yet so warm. Poe wondered if Hux had ever fucked guys, or hadn‘t done this either. Poe heard the General yell and felt his tension. He grazed his lips against his warm skin tentatively.

Lights and stars danced before Hux's eyes. The pain was overwhelming his brain, and only his military training could prevent him from dropping straight to the floor unconsciously. He helplessly screamed, digging his fingernails into Poe's shoulders. Ren's hands around his waist, his body so close to his skin, his cock so deep inside his body, it was glorious, and Hux loved the affectionate brutality, the crackling electricity invading his flesh, the dark knight taking all control over his body. Poe's lips grazing him softly and his burning body right below him, while Kylo was so ideniably close to him, triggered a supernova of sensations inside of him. His light-headedness made him feel afloat, his screams turning into violent, loud groans. He knew that Ren was taking him as his prized possession, and that was all he could have wished for, even more.

Kylo's movement, first slow but powerful, turned into shallow thrusting. He licked Hux's neck, playing with his quivering Adam's apple. "You feel so good", Kylo whispered into Hux's ear. "Look what a prize we get when we don't fight each other." Kylo touched Poe's strong thighs, making the sensitive skin of his crotch flinch. "You're mine, and he'll be ours, a symbol for our union." Kylo kissed that bright ginger hair. "Conquer him, my love, force the Resistance to bow before us."

Poe hissed at the pain but could imagine what Hux went through, with Kylo's hugely big cock. He didn't even know how to qualify it. He loved the idea, a bit meanly, that the man was losing his virginity on his lap, being pushed against him. He looked at the pleasure on Kylo's face and kissed Hux's again. Both men were now kissing him. Kylo paid attention to him, and his words should not have made him almost lose his mind. He refused to bow to evil, yet for now he just wanted pleasure. He would attempt an escape later on.

Slowly, Hux regained his senses, his heart hammering dangerously hard at Kylo's words, his kisses, his warm breath behind his ear, while his body gave in, surrendering in the knight's strong hands. His hair had come undone, sweat running down his face and neck. The additional warmth of Poe's lips on his skin was soothing, helping him accommodate Kylo's rock-hard pounding inside of him. Trembling, he removed a hand from the pilot's shoulder, leaving deep marks behind, reaching for the button that would release the restraints. The cuffs opened with a clicking sound and Hux affectionately kissed Poe's lush, dark lips. "Ren... My love, it is time...", he breathed, crawling onto the interrogation chair. He grabbed his own cock, which was dripping a whole lot of precum, and used it to lube himself up. His other hand went from Poe's shoulder to his cheek, caressing him. His deep jade eyes gazed intensely into the pilot's warm, chocolate orbs. "Are you ready, precious?", he whispered, lining his pink head up to the glorious hole, spreading his thick fluid around it.

Kylo didn't stop Hux when he unlocked their prisoner. He didn't think the pilot would try to escape, at least not in that moment. No one could reject Hux's beauty, not even Poe. It was true that the pilot was a handsome guy in his own way. Such a pleasure to fuck them both at the same time, thought Kylo. He hurried Hux by suddenly pushing his cock hard into the General's hole, making Hux's thinner but long cock penetrate their prisoner's body.

Poe felt relief at being freed, surprise too. The  G eneral looked disheveled, a look he‘ d never thought to witness and enjoy. He didn't resist his kiss and shuddered hearing the word „love“  from his rosy lips, even though it wasn‘t meant for him. Of course not. Not that it made sense for them to display all this. He stared back at Hux, enraptured, refusing to reply and state how aroused he was. Precious... They had too much self confidence. His thoughts were interrupted as something pressed against his anus. It should have been more painful. He mostly  felt  stretching and warmth and wondered for a mad moment if those Mandalorians... NO. He gently moved against Hux, tentative ly . It was just the right side of pain. He was being possessed by such a beautiful man he couldn't care for now. Feeling Hux tens ing, he tensed in reply, imagining the knight fucking the  G eneral…

His body rubbed across Poe's skin as the knight pushed into him, simultaneously forcing him into Poe's hole. Hux let out a loud moan as he felt the tight sphincters hugging his cock oh so tightly. He was the lucky guy in the middle now, thrusting into the beautiful pilot while getting his own ass wrecked by Ren. Their bodies merged into one, with Kylo pressing Hux onto Poe. "Ahhh - ahhhhhh", the General's tender voice tangled with the other two men's glorious huffs and grunts. Oh he loved Kylo so much. His hug from behind was the most pure paradise. He wrapped an arm around Poe while being thrust into him, clawed his hand into the pilot's hair softly and returned to kiss him once more, deeper, more passionately.

Kylo adjusted his pace to meet Hux's movements. He was in heaven when he saw Hux's erection breaking the pilot little by little. Taking a deep breath, Kylo tried to focus on feeling the Force around him. Everything was under his control. He ordered the Force to fondle his lovers, like tentacles extending from his body. The Force stroked Hux's chest, which was shaking from his heavy breaths. "We still have a mission to accomplish, my love", Kylo whispered into Hux's mind. "Ask him about the map. He's your slave now, he should do everything to please you."

Poe bucked into nothing as Hux took him deeply. He enjoyed Hux's arousal. When he was embraced he couldn't help turning to have a look and what he saw was bliss. He moulded into that embrace, giving himself to the kiss. His mouth opened after a peck, searching for more. If he could only forget… Suddenly something touched him but when he peered toward it there was nothing. He gently bit Hux's lip.

As he slid himself in and out of Poe, Armitage had almost forgotten why they had the pilot laying there. Kylo breaking him was just too delicious, and Poe's participation made it all even more intense. He shuddered, as Kylo's words echoed in his mind, so deep inside of him, so very intimate. Even he, a well-seasoned military man, found it hard to keep focus, wrapped in a maelstrom of intimacy, as he was. Intimacy, something Hux had never had the chance to open up to in his life. He had fallen in love once, as a young cadet, but his lover soon had died, leaving him so deeply heartbroken that he swore he would never allow himself to feel again. He was a headstrong and determined man, relentless in his ways,  having been beaten into the mold fit to lead an army of troopers  in his youngest years . But in the presence of Ren, he could never deny to himself that he, indeed, had a heart. And it clawed inside his chest,  bursting with desperate longing. He briefly broke away from the kiss as he was touched by the Force. "Ahh, my Love... Don't worry, I got that...", he helplessly replied to Ren inside his mind, continuing the kiss between himself and the pilot. Poe wrapping him in his muscular arms and biting into his lip was exhilarating. He was so warm, so strong, so handsome. The General's Hand slid down, caressing the curve of Poe's side, stopping on his penis. Panting, he licked across the man's lips and gave him an intense look. "I promise I'll make you cum like never before... You just have to tell me that one thing I want to know. And I know you need release…"

Kylo was shocked when Hux replied him through the force. The Force had its own rules between Force users and Force nulls. Only when a Force null consented to open himself, then they could connect to a Force sensitive temporarily. Kylo didn't expect Hux trusting him like this. He never had been accepted by an individual until now. A warm feeling spread through his heart like a flood. He even could feel how the Force was enlightened because of Hux. Suddenly, he wondered if Poe felt the same as him in the core of the New Republic: Cold, alone, and helpless. The New Republic was used to faking kindness to belie its loveless nature. "Tell us where the map is. We promise you'll be taken care of from now on.", said the knight to the pilot, using the force to comfort his peripheral mind.

Poe should have found it more physically and mentally painful. He shouldn't have been almost... Enjoying it. His thrusts, at first shy, grew harsher. He did want to come. And he felt almost light from the Force, comforting and warm. He craved more… Yet not. He bucked into the hand, asking or more. But he knew what they were asking for and he couldn't endanger his friends. He‘d already betrayed his friends but this was still different. "I can't endanger my friends", he pleaded, hoping they would understand. Now, he couldn‘t endanger THEM either, he felt with horror. He found that he was getting… Attached...

Hux grabbed Poe's cock, squeezing it softly in his hand. "You care a lot about your... Rebel friends, don't you, precious?", he whispered, his lips grazing Poe's. "We only want the map to Luke Skywalker. If you cooperate... Your friends could live to see another day..." He thrust into Poe once, intensely, grabbing the pilot's legs to accommodate. He aimed, lifting the man's thighs an inch into the air, and powerfully thrust again, hitting Poe's prostate. The pilot's precum was all over his hand, dripping down onto Poe's belly.

"Your friends will be fine", Kylo echoed. "If you don't want to tell, we won‘t force you. But..." Kylo stopped Hux's movement by pulling the general towards his body, so that Hux's cock slipped out of Poe's ass. Hux gave out a disgruntled moan. Kylo hushed him by kissing his mouth. "Unfortunately, my love, Mr. Dameron doesn't want an orgasm. No worries, we can have our fun without him."

"I do care", Poe said, almost ashamed, leaning into the kiss. But he didn't have to be ashamed, he actually should‘ve been proud! Something was wrong with him, could it be the Force? He tensed from the pain and the pleasure. His heart was hurting for his friends, and he had to remind himself that betraying Skywalker would not help them, whatever he was told. He was leaking, and every time he got touched it became worse. More pleasurable, closer to the edge. He allowed the man to use him and yelped in surprise at how good that felt. He felt so wet, so tight, used like a female. He looked at Kylo in surprise, would they really not make him?... It all suddenly stopped. That was when he understood.

Hux bit his lower lip as he slowly slid off Kylo's cock, which was tightly lodged inside his anus. He grunted and groaned, shivering with every inch caressing his insides on the way out. Once Kylo was outside of him, he dropped onto Poe's crotch, panting heavily. He gave the pilot's penis one last affectionate lick before getting up and turning around to the knight. He gazed into his eyes with a worried look, unsure of what would happen next. Would Ren take him again, as intimately as seconds before? Or would the bubble burst, returning their relationship into loathe? Armitage hadn't felt so unsure since he had kissed his deceased lover for the first time. Loving, and being loved in return wasn't something he knew well. His throat tightened, his sweaty, lean chest heaving at the sight of those dark brown eyes. He had always loved the moments when Kylo had taken off his helmet. The man was so unbelievably handsome. His gaze wandered across the knight's face, studying its vibrant texture, its elegant but hard contours, stopping on his lush, reddish lips. He had allowed Kylo to break him, to enter his body, mind and soul, to possess his very substance. And now he realized how dependent it made him. His whole life-force converged into the purest, deepest longing his heart could live through, and he gazed at his love, with shimmering eyes full of desire.

Kylo wasted no time to hug and kiss his partner again at the moment Hux  turned around . His tongue brushed every corner in Hux's mouth. "Don't worry, I feel the same." Kylo wasn't used to express his feeling s , but when he read the true feelings in Hux's mind he couldn't stand by anymore. Both of them were idiots, Kylo laughed bitterly to himself. They  had  wasted too much time to realize they  were on the same path. They should  have been lovers instead of enemies long before. Kylo h e ld Hux up, let ting Hux's legs wrap around his waist. Thanks to the  F orce he could penetrate Hux easily  in this position. He made sure Poe could see their lovemaking, wondering how long  it would take the pilot  til he would  beg them do the same to him.

Hux licked Poe‘s cock and he wished there was more of it. He gazed at both men and enjoyed how they looked. So hot. It shouldn‘t have been a thing to look that way. His eyes widened in surprise as they started fucking again, enjoying the show and taking in what happened. For now, he was content watching, but his dick was hard and leaking. His hand found it, without a conscious thought, and started rubbing the precum into the skin softly. It was warm and slick. He could certainly cum seeing them. He didn't notice he was masturbating in the same rhythm.

Hux heaved a loud, deep moan as his lover took him into his arms, speaking to his mind and kissing his hopes and dreams into existence in that enchanted moment. This was home. Shelter for his soul, new life to his heart. He thought, and deeply believed, that he would have died the moment that Ren would have declined him. At least what was left of a human spirit inside of him. But he did not. "Kylo...", he gasped, their tongues engaged in a bonding ritual. He held on to Ren's shoulder, wrapping another arm around his nape. Pulsars and neutron stars exploded in his essence, as the strong man lifted him up, making his legs wrap around Ren's waist instinctively. Hux groaned and screamed in pleasure as he felt the warmth entering him again. He did not notice the pilot giving in to the bait. Closing his eyes, he clenched his body snugly against Kylo, wanting, longing, lusting. His own cock was rubbing against both men's abs, the rough but pleasant roundings of Ren's muscles pushing him mercilessly towards the edge. Kylo's enormous length was pushing demandingly against his prostate. Sweat and tears, and even some drool parted from his body onto the ground. "I'm yours... Forever yours...", his soul was screaming inside his head, being launched across starfields and galactic nebulae.

"So am I. Totally yours." Kylo felt his soul becoming whole again. He thought he should thank Poe Dameron. Without him he would never have had the chance to confess. Said pilot was masturbating himself. Kylo smirked. He needed to give the young resistance member more encouragement. "No, no, no, Mr. Dameron", said Kylo in a sing-song voice. "Don't be so selfish. All of us are generous people. Tell us where the map is, then we'll help you." With a little pinch of his fingers, Kylo choked the base of Poe's cock using the Force.

His cock twitched hearing Ren's name on Hux's lips. It was troubling. He wanted to remember this was Leia's son, little Ben, but he couldn't. The way he was fucking the General had nothing of a little anything. He was close to coming, his hand going around his length, twisting in time with the two men. But again it was interrupted. The sensation was peculiar, frightening even. But he felt... Touched. The Force. "I... don't know where it is…", he lied, going for a truthful tone. He wanted to come, he wanted them.

With Kylo's enormous cock sliding in and out of him, Hux couldn't help but pant, scream, moan and groan into his lover's shoulder. His virgin body was not prepared for this, his prostate squirming inside of him, his cock twitching wildly, soaked with precum. Kylo didn't spare him of a single inch, going in fully with each heavy thrust, never retracting himself farther from the General than the head of his cock. Armitage's balls slapped against Ren's length each time he slid out. "Yes, yes! Fuck me, darling, fuck me harder!", he screamed, despite of his body giving in to the intensity. He was close to cumming, his soul screaming to the stars.

"You know, poor pilot. You absolutely know the location of that map, like I know how much I love my General", Kylo said sweetly, looking into Hux's lustful eyes. He fucked Hux harder. Hux was so warm and soft, making it hard for Kylo to hold back his own orgasm. "Don't you...want this?", Kylo asked in his brief breathing. "Being loved. Being cared for. Say it, Poe, say it." Ren gripped Hux's length, wanking it. "Come with me, my love." He hit the General's prostate one last time.

He would have ejaculated if it were not for the Force holding his dick. Hux's cries, the tension between the men, and the show they were giving him. He shuddered, one full body shudder. He wanted all this, Kylo was right. Not just the love - these men couldn't love, or so he wanted to think for now - but the passion and the fucking. Everything they could give him. His hand uselessly touched his dick head, trying to overstimulate. He sighed. It wasn't working, despite of him getting closer to the men, enraptured. He very much wanted to say at least a part of it... „I heard there is a droid... It might be in its memory", he said, regretting it even as he was speaking. "But I'm not sure which model or where it is."

An enormous heat spread through Hux's chest as he approached his climax. Ren's affectionate words, his gaze into his eyes, the increasing intensity of his thrusts entangled him in madness. Himself being largely incapacitated, he was glad to see that Ren still kept their goal in mind, teasing Poe in a way he could not understand. The way he spoke made him even more attractive. As Kylo grabbed his cock with his inexplicably warm hand, and thrust deeply one more time, he couldn't hold it any longer. "Coming with you, my love", he heaved, and then it all exploded. His dick pulsated in Ren's hand, shooting strands of cum across the knight's chest, making a delicious mess. He screamed in bottomless pleasure as felt Ren's length bulging up against his delicate, throbbing inner walls while his own cock proceeded painting his lover in white.

Bright white spots sparked up in his brain when Kylo reached his climax. He bit into the General's narrow shoulder, marking his mate from the inside out. The Force danced around him. Never before had Kylo felt so peaceful. He heard Poe saying something about a droid, but he chose to ignore it for a second. "Thank you, my love", Kylo said genuinely, kissing Hux's forehead. Slowly, he put Hux down, hugging him around his waist in case he may fall because of weaking legs. "Poe told us the map is in a droid. Let's see if he can tell us more", Kylo smirked. He opened a drawer using the Force. A metal colored vibrator flew into Hux's hands.

Poe whimpered as if coming, but only slightly, salty precum leaked down his cock towards his balls. He could not ejaculate. It was frustrating. He wondered if Kylo would get reprimanded for leaving marks. Then his eyes were distracted by movement. Shit. What was this?

Hux was glad about Kylo's careful embrace around his waist, as he felt his knees shivering when he stood back on firm ground. Kylo's bite had left a deep mark on his shoulder, but he couldn't turn his head enough to see whether is was bleeding. His heartbeat was running as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned over, hands on his knees, his forehead buried in Kylo's belly button. His butt was dripping cum, still feeling the load that his lover had shot inside of him. He affectionately licked at Kylo's sensitive, twitching cockhead, cleaning the cum off of it in reverence. When he straightened back up, combing his disheveled, sweat-ridden hair with his fingers, the vibrator had almost hit him in the head, distracted as he was, still caught in the intimacy to his lover. He barely caught it using three fingers. He turned around and took a step backwards to lean against Ren's body, contemplating the troubled pilot. "So... A droid it is." he said, slapping the vibrator against his palm menacingly. He reached for a kiss from Kylo, then walked over to the leaking Resistance hero. He caressed the man's knee, a mischievous smirk flashing in his jade eyes.

Kylo half-closed his eyes, amazed at Hux's intimate gestures. His cock got almost hard again instantly, thanks to the Force. He never thought Hux playing a dominant role could be so hot. He couldn't wait to see how the pilot would respond to the coming sweet torture.

Poe shivered when Hux's lips reached Kylo's cock. It was beyond embarrassing. "A droid", he mumbled. What were they discussing again? He recoiled on an instinct as he approached, fearful and troubled. The contact was searing. He tried to hide his hardon behind his hand, sillily.

Hux affectionately caressed the marks he had left behind on Poe's thighs earlier. He switched the vibrator on with his thumb, teasingly licking at it. "Our precious, precious pilot. How long until you burst? How long until you allow us to give you the satisfaction and release your body's screaming for?"

Kylo made sure Poe didn‘t reach his climax before he allowed it. He tightened the Force choke on his cock, and licked his own lips.

Poe looked from one man to another, his eyes darting to the object also. He felt ill at ease, so hard it hurt. He pushed back a dark strand behind his ear, awaiting…

Hux stroked lightly over Poe's groin with the vibrator. Even on low power, he could see the pilot's breath growing heavier. He pressed a blue button on the handle, sending light electric impulses into the pilot's body.

"Oh, he likes our new weapon", Kylo said teasingly.

"No!", he exclaimed before thinking. He was most of all afraid. Of coming, of not coming, of betraying his friends worse than he did already. Every time he was touched he twitched.

The vibrator crawled painfully slowly across Poe's skin, approaching his cock. "Come on, beautiful. Why don't you tell us more."

"You‘ve never met Skywalker in person, right?", Kylo cackled.

Poe moaned in pain, or pleasure. It was hard to tell. His cock was hard, too. He shuddered at the thought of the two men handling him. He wasn't gay, just... "I don't know him…", he confessed.

Hux chuckled at the pilot's lusty moan. He bit his lower lip, pressing the vibrating head of the weapon onto the man's sensitive cock head. His other hand wandered over Poe's shuddering belly, stroking it softly. "I bet... Your friends have never been as close to you as we are now, Precious."

"I guess Hux is saying the truth, in case you don't know. The map will help us find Luke Skywalker. We have some… Personal issues to deal with. It will not hurt your said friends, although I doubt whether they deserve your friendship." Kylo gently rubbed Poe's hair.

His hips canted towards the touch and the warmth. He wanted to just forget about everything and give them info so they would give him pleasure. He realized it was wrong, yet... "Just do not hurt my friends", he pitifully pleaded, leaning into the warm hand. Of course he had never fucked his friends... "The droid‘s name is R2-D2, apparently…", he groaned, hating himself so bad.

"You know, you're not good at lying. I can tell it even without my Force ability." Kylo's hand moved from Poe's hair to his ear, flicking at it lightly. "Your ears turn pink when you lie. Bad, bad lying boy, you deserve a good spank." He blew the first spank on Poe's ass, it turned red instantly.

"Psh", Hux slapped the pilot's other asscheek. "That three-generation-old unit hasn't been spotted ever since the Empire fell. No, no, no, precious. The droid is on Jakku, this much we know. You‘ve gotta be more cooperative if you want the pleasure."

"But, but…", he whimpered, exclaiming every time a harsh hand punished his bottom. He had not considered they would really spank him. Nor that he would wiggle, trying to escape while squirming in inappropriate need.

"Listen, my Precious, unfortunately, if you continue lying to us, we have no other choice than to tie you back up again and leave you here on your own...", Hux smiled, torturing Poe's hole with electric impulses from the toy.

"And what about asking three or four stormtroopers to let them have their own way with you. They are hard-working soldiers who need to get laid once in a while", Kylo threatened.

"I'm not lying. Please no", he begged not realizing that he was turning them on like this. "Don't call the troopers", he added just to be sure that he was understood. "And don‘t leave me alone..." His tone got low and full of shame. His buttocks contracted as he spoke.

"Shhhhh-sh-sh-shhh..." Hux laid two fingers on Poe's lips. "Why are you torturing yourself. Let me show you what I mean." The vibrator entered Poe's hole, Hux adjusting the intensity to a higher level with a pulse pattern of electric discharge. His hand glided over the man's cock as the General moaned mockingly.

Kylo got goosebumps when Poe was penetrated by that vibrator. He should let Hux dominate him behind a closed door, he thought. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Hux. Kylo bent down to lick and suck Poe's nipples, hoping this could "help" Poe say the truth.

Poe could have cried from how good it was. Uncomfortable but good. His ass was sore still. He leaked all over Hux's hand, unsure if he should love it or hate it. Hux started touching him and Kylo was staring. Until he did more. Poe exclaimed under the warm mouth, wondering if he did this often. "Yes", he exclaimed, anguished at the idea of not finishing this time.

Aroused by Poe's exclamation, Hux started pushing the vibrator in and out of him. "Yes, my darling, show him what it means to belong to the First Order...", he said to Kylo, wishing to feel his warm mouth on his own nipples as well. He tenderly squeezed Poe's erection, gliding up and down very slowly, moaning with him. "Yes, Precious, yes... Open your mouth, say it…"

"We will not break that droid." Kylo gave a long lick to both of Poe‘s nipples. "It's one of your friends, right? Say it, baby. Say the droid friend's name."

Poe moaned, not caring to remain silent anymore. "Yes, I like it", he confessed. The droid would be spared, which was ridiculous because they wouldn't spare all the others that opposed them. But for now it was encouraging him because he was searching for excuses. "BB", he muttered. "BB-8". Fuck, this was bad. He couldn't trust them, even if the sweet mouth on his nipples was making him hard.

"Good boy", Hux muttered, the pilot's desperate moaning making him hard again. He shot a glance at his lover, smiling. Then, he crawled onto Poe's sweat-ridden, tan body, and aligned the man's cock to his own hole. "You've done well, our Precious…"

Kylo gave Hux a knowing smile. "Wait for me for a second, love." He tidied up his own robe and stole a kiss from Hux before putting on his helmet. He left the chamber to order captain Phasma and lieutenant Mitaka to chase down BB-8.

Poe tensed, not able to believe they were going to... He felt hot, heavy, tired yet exhilarated even before anything happened. The touch of Hux's small body set him alight. He was madly proud to be complimented. Before Hux could do anything else, Kylo interrupted and Poe trembled at the idea that he was going to use intel... He didn't tell them what he was doing, but it was obvious to a man of war.

Hux grinned widely, teasing Poe's peen tip with the rim of his hole. "Hang on just a second, Sexy." He crouched over to lick on the pilot's pointy nipples. "Mmhh... You taste so good..." His right hand caressed the man's cheek, playing his fingers across his lips.

Captain Phasma responded to Kylo‘s call immediately. She was a dedicated soldier, so Ren would not need to worry about that fucking map for a while. "Don't destroy the droid when you find it. Keep it as one."

_ I'm waiting, _ Poe thought but didn't say it, leaning into the caress. He refused to show more impatience even though his body was demanding more. He gently tried to rub against Hux, sighing against his fingers. He would be so tight on his dick.

Kissing Poe's nipples one last time, he leaned on the man's chest with his hands, aiming... And then he lowered his hole onto the pilot's waiting dick. A loud moan escaped him. Kylo's roughing up made it all feel too good inside. His sphincters closed tightly around the large, extremely well-lubed cock. Poe's extreme arousal could be felt in hard twitches inside of Hux. "Aaaahh, you beautiful pilot... You've been missing out on so much...", he groaned, pushing himself up and down on the Resistance hero.

Poe whined in desire in the embrace, still terribly hard. He bucked into Hux without thinking, seeking for the hot warmth. "Oh fuck", he exclaimed. He contracted around the cock, and Poe had never heard of such a sensation before. Certainly like nothing he had ever done... His hands flew up to embrace and caress Hux as if he wasn't... Hux. "You're…", he muttered, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

Hux panted, giving himself to the warm embrace of the pilot. He deeply hoped that their strategies would convince the man to stay with them, to become their cherished and beloved pet. "Yeah... Say it... Say it, Precious...", he heaved, softly stroking the back of Poe's hand on his cheek. Their eyes met and Hux could see how Poe's inner walls started melting away. He felt as if Poe's cock was growing thicker inside him, his body demanding more, forcing Hux to welcome the pilot inside even deeper. He bent over, clawing his fingers into the dark hair, kissing those lush, hot lips that had probably never been kissed this way before.

Hux's pleasure was effecting him so much more than it should have. It was strangely intimate to see the man in such a state. And he was taking him, filling him as if he was... The man should‘ve been above all this, yet... "I…", he hesitated, still not fully trusting. He would deeply regret whatever happened, lost occasions as well as anything he did with them. Their hands caressed each other almost tenderly but he gripped him and shoved him onto his cock deeper and deeper. It was bound to hurt, or to make both of them come. He opened his mouth to the kiss, his hand losing itself in the red hair, so soft and shiny. "You're…", he groaned against the General's mouth. "You‘re so beautiful." It was so ridiculous, but he was feeling the need to say it, his cock leaking inside.

Hux blushed a little at the pilot calling him beautiful. Such a long time since he had last heard someone call him like that. He grunted in pleasure at Poe demanding more, pushing him down onto his cock. "Aahh - yes, fill me up, pilot... You beautiful, beautiful, pilot...", he half-moaned, half-screamed, the pleasure exploding in his loins as Poe's leaking allowed his cock to glide freely in and out of his raw insides. He breathed into the man's mouth as they kissed steamingly, longingly, demandingly. His own cock was slapping against the man's muscly body, marking him with streaks of precum.

"I should have known you'd never listen to me, Hux." Kylo walked in, put down his helmet and frowned. "You started without me. How hurtful." He slapped Hux's butt which was jointed with Poe's. "And you, my naughty pilot, seduced and stole my new boyfriend. So, how should I punish you two, Huh?"

Hux was blushing. Poe needed to never forget that. Hearing the General call for him almost made him lose it, bucking into Hux and embracing him hard. His hand went to his leaky dick, caressing and rubbing the soft tip that felt wet in his hand. Their mouths met again, his exploring the General's with his tongue as if he loved him. Then he was jolted out of his reverie by Kylo's voice. He appeared dully chastised, afraid of punishment, yet something about it was arousing him.

Hux's body went hot with adrenaline as Ren returned to the chamber. Poe's hand felt so soft and nice on his dick. As Poe broke the kiss, startled by Ren's appearance, a thin string of drool hung between them. Hux was intrigued by the idea of Kylo punishing him and the pilot. The slap on his asscheeks made him arch his neck backwards, sinking deep onto the pilot once more. "Ahh- Yes darling, I need to be punished…"

Kylo disrobed himself quickly. He lifted Poe's legs up to his shoulders, thrusting into the pilot's body without mercy. Poe struggled instinctively. Kylo stopped his movements by pushing Hux onto his chest. “No cheating anymore, Hux.” He took out a cock ring from a drawer and bound it around Hux's cock.

Poe watched, aroused, as Hux gave himself to the punishment. But instead he was chosen for it. He couldn't resist Kylo's superior strength, his hands grabbing him and positioning him. He feared his big cock yet he yelped in pleasure when he was fucked. He bucked, trying to get away from the uncomfortable position despite of it.

"Aahhh...", Hux exclaimed as Ren bound the ring around his twitching cock. He felt his lover's skin grazing him from behind as he penetrated the pilot. The knight‘s hand pushed him down onto Poe, making him unable to move, yet he yearned for the tan cock inside of him to keep moving... It only moved with Kylo's thrusts, pushing Poe's pelvis upwards into Hux.

"Prepare, pilot. Your punishment is coming." Ren took the vibrator again, lubed it up, and rubbed it against Poe's opened hole. Slowly, the vibrator was plugged into Poe's hole along Ren's big dick.

Poe's eyes followed the movement as he looked at Hux's cock. He was curious. But he felt so filled that he couldn't really fixate on anything else. "Please", he moaned without thinking. Ren was almost painfully fucking him but he couldn't help enjoying the feeling. He did tense when punishment was mentioned and he looked toward the vibrator he had forgotten in the meantime. "No," he begged, afraid, yet he bucked feeling it vibrate. His own cock was tightly contained, warm and frustrated, inside of Hux.

Hux helplessly tried to move his butt, but Kylo's hand was too strong, pinning him down. It aroused him to feel the pilot's cock so warm inside of him, just stuck there, sending shivers up his spine with each even slightest movement. He wished Poe would touch his cock again. Looking at the pilot getting fucked by Kylo while being sandwiched between them was thrilling. Being controlled by his lover while he was also controlling Poe was exhilarating, teasing his brain into a craze. He softly bit down on the moaning pilot's lower lip, absorbing the man's ecstasy.

"Let's fulfill our promise, love", Kylo whispered into Hux's pink ear. "After Poe has his mind-blowing cumming, you may have yours." Kylo turned the vibrator to it's full power, screaming loudly because of the tantalizing vibration spreading into his own cock.

Poe exclaimed and tensed, his body trying both to reach orgasm and to get rid of the intruders. Hux was trying to move, too, and everything was too arousing. Poe twitched inside Hux and his hole was contracting, milking Ren. His hand went instinctively for the General's cock, as he kissed him back to silence himself.

Poe's hand felt way too good on his cock. Hux found himself wishing he could come, but the cock ring only made him painfully hard. It was arousing to be in that state of helplessness, at the mercy of the knight. Poe's twitching inside of him and the squirming of the pilot's body as he was taken hard by Ren tingled in his loins. He enjoyed Poe's kiss as the only relief for the rising tension inside. He wondered whether the pilot would fill him up next, whether he would make him drip cum down his thighs just as Ren did before. He desired, craved being pumped full of the delicious white cream, while being restrained, unable to defend himself.

Kylo moaned at Poe's inner walls sucking on his cock. The vibration even doubled the pleasure. He adjusted the attack angle, hitting Poe's sweet spot every time. He knew the Resistance pilot was going to be their pet, marked like a slave, nesting in their warm bed, waiting to be bred. "Cum into the General, my pet. He's waiting for you fill him like he's pregnant."

Poe almost burst when he was told to come into Hux, the image incredible. Pregnant... "Kriff fuck", he shuddered before he let go, both bucking onto Kylo for deeper fucking and into Hux, ropes of warm white escaping from his cock. Finally. He grabbed Hux with one hand while the other clung onto Ren. He didn't know where to look.

Hux yelped when he felt Poe bucking into both him and Kylo. He felt like bursting, but the cock ring disallowed his orgasm to unfold. He could feel the pilot pumping into him, his ass clenching tightly against the hard wood. His dick was so swollen, pumped full of blood and desire, waiting to be released from its restraints. Finally, the pilot had caved in, bred him like his bitch, and yet it was Kylo and Hux making Poe into their pet. "Yes, pilot... Fill me up.. Oh, so good...", he moaned into Poe's mouth, caressing his eyebrow, licking at the salty skin of his chin.

Kylo unbound the cock ring. "Good, baby. You did so well." Kylo kissed Hux's sweaty hair proudly, spearing Poe furiously. "Mark his abdomen. I'm going to mix our cum inside the Resistance-no-more's body."

Hux's moans encouraged Poe to hold on to him. Hux's ass was overstimulating him now, but he wouldn't want him to stop. His hand kept caressing the redhead's hard cock, rubbing precum everywhere. He gave him kisses, peppering his skin with almost tender pecks. Kylo's cock was still hard, pressing against his most sensitive areas. Hux's soft hair tickled his face when he leaned into his shoulder. He jerked him harder hearing Kylo speak. "Show me", he encouraged him. "Come", he breathed against his skin, looking up to have a view at the face of the man he should hate. Resistance no more... He didn't want to say anything to spoil the moment.

"Ahh...", Hux moaned, leaning into Poe's cock and hand, indulging in the shower of kisses covering his pale skin. As the cock ring came loose, he burst into his climax, collapsing onto the pilot, spreading his cum between both their abdomens. Breathing heavily, he lay there for a moment, trying to regain his senses.

Kylo shot into Poe's body almost at the same time when Hux reached his orgasm. A delightful feeling filled his heart. This felt like a marriage ceremony to Kylo Ren, obtaining happiness from a beautiful body. The pilot was now the symbol of their unity and love, he wouldn‘t let him leave. "A gift for you, Poe. You may receive or reject it." He used the force to pass a new metal and leather collar to Poe. He‘d made it in a hurry, just minutes ago when he was outside of the chamber.

Hux's slim body was encompassed in Poe's embrace. Poe tensed when Kylo finished inside him, whining and moaning. It was too hot, it shouldn't have been so hot... Poe looked at what Kylo had created and brought. He was surprised. A... necklace? A COLLAR? He should‘ve been offended, should‘ve thrown it out.

Hux melted into Poe's embrace, exhausted, happy, and completely crazed. He eyed at the collar hovering through the air, and smiled. "Darling... You're incredible", he said to Kylo, while caressing Poe's throat with his fingers. "You've done so well, our Precious... A wonderful life awaits if you decide to become our pet…"

Kylo set the vibrator aside to help Hux get down from Poe's body. "We are waiting." Kylo held Hux in his embrace, staring at Poe. "If you reject, we'll give you a TIE and send you back. You shall forget everything that happened here. When we meet again, you‘ll be our enemy. Me and Hux will not hesitate to kill you. Sorry for that, our Precious." Kylo's voice almost sounded pitiful. "However, you have another choice. A very different one." Kylo put the collar onto a bench next to Poe. "Do it, love."

Poe's hands petted Hux without thinking, his eyes darkly fixating on the necklace. He understood well enough. Could he go back? Could he trust them? Could he trust himself to kill them to save his  own  life?  _ Love, _ He wanted to believe it could be... Ridiculous as it was. He stood up, not really trusting his legs, feeling tired and disturbed... What if he could accept this and eventually run away, or turn them toward the better? He didn't even believe it himself but it was good to hope. He said: "I can't go back now..." He didn't want to be alone anymore. Going for the collar, he picked it up and looked at it. He knew how symbolic it was.

Hux leaned back into Kylo's arms, observing Poe attentively. Would he really...? He wrapped his hands around Kylo's on his waist, breathing long and deep. The pilot looked so nice in his ragged clothes, with nothing concealing his cum-ridden features. He sincerely hoped... He caught himself genuinely longing for the pilot to become part of their world. Without him... Hux felt a deep, warm sense of gratitude towards Poe. It was strange, almost frightening, how this rebel's presence on the Finalizer had managed to throw him out of his cold, hard shell, allowing his drowning human heart to resurface, and to breathe new life. He bent his neck backwards, deeply gazing into Kylo's eyes.

Kylo kissed Hux's eyelids before continuing his sentence. "And you can't come back in the future either. There is no turning back. We all need to sacrifice something before we gain what we truly desire. " He pecked on Hux's cheek. "I hope you'll make a wise choice, Poe. You're the link between me and Hux. We couldn't get along until your appearance", Ren said genuinely.

Poe's eyes couldn't stop darting from the two men to the collar. He knew what it all meant. Yet they seemed to really want him. He was aroused seeing them touch, but also envious that it was so easy. Did they really need him? No one would‘ve believed him if he said that... Flattery shouldn't have worked on him, but he had a demanding ego and somehow this was feeling really good. Everything of this felt good. "I don't want to leave", he said, not lying. He held the collar up to his neck, not believing what he was doing and what it implied. He put it on, breathing raggedly.

Hux genuinely smiled, it was real happiness spreading over his features. It would be hard returning to his everyday self later on, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was... His arms wrapped around Poe's shoulders, nose buried in the crook of his neck. "I promise we'll take good care of you, now and forever."

"Now and forever", Kylo Ren repeated, kissing both of them on the foreheads. "You are feeling tired. Go to sleep." Poe felt Ren's fingers touching his temple gently, then his mind became blurred. "I'm feeling tired… I'm…" Hux caught their new pet when he fainted. "Never use this force trick on me", Hux said. "Easy, love. I wouldn‘t dare. Besides, you're hard to be tricked." "Oh, so you have tried? Why am I not surprised." Kylo kissed Hux hard with a dangerous smile, not denying the guess. Kylo's comlink beeped. "Sir, we have located the droid", Phasma's electric voice spoke. Kylo eyed his boyfriend who had the same smirk on his face. "Good, captain. Bring it back to us." The way Kylo emphasized "us" affected Hux. He leaned to the knight for another long kiss as he caressed the unconscious pilot. Poe slept soundly without a way to know the coming of doom. The distant Starkiller Base was ready to celebrate the beginning of a new age. An age of two emperors ruling the galaxy side by side with a handsome concubine at their feet.


End file.
